James Badge Dale
James Badge Dale (1978 - ) a.k.a. Badgett Dale Deaths in Film *''Lord of the Flies (1990)'' [Simon]: Stabbed and beaten to death by Chris Furrh's followers on the island. His body is shown again later on lying on the shore. (Thanks to Drew) *''The Departed (2006)'' [Barrigan]: Shot in the head by Matt Damon, after James shoots Leonardo DiCaprio and Anthony Anderson. (Thanks to Chris) *''The Grey (2011)'' [Luke Lewenden]: Fatally injured in a plane accident; he dies shortly afterwards as Liam Neeson talks to him to ease his passing. (Thanks to Arben and Tommy) *''Iron Man 3 (2013)'' [Savin]: Shot through the chest with a blast of energy from Robert Downey Jr.'s suit (at the end of a struggle aboard Air Force One). *''World War Z (2013)'' [Captain Speke]: Commits suicide off-screen by shooting himself in the head after being bitten by a zombie horde; we see him put a gun to his head, then we hear a shot as Brad Pitt moves away from a plane window. *''The Lone Ranger (2013)'' [Dan Reid]: Stabbed in the chest and stomach by William Fichtner, on top of being shot in the back by one of Fichtner's men; Fichtner then cuts out his heart and eats it as Dale's brother, Armie Hammer, looks on helplessly. His body is seen later on when Johnny Depp buries it. *''Echoes of War (2015)'' [Wade]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Ethan Embry when he tries to shoot William Forsythe, after James injured William. *''13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (2016)'' [Global Response Staff operative Tyrone S. Woods]: Killed by an enemy mortar shell alongside Toby Stephens, mirroring the same event the film was based off of. *''Only the Brave (2017)'' [Jesse Steed]: Killed in the fire off-screen as James and other firefighters tries to cover themselves in the sheet to protect themselves but the fire got overpower. *''Donnybrook'' (2018) [Whalen]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by Frank Grillo. *'[[Hold the Dark (2018)|''Hold the Dark (2018)]]' [''Donald Marium]: Bleeds to death in front of Jeffrey Wright after Alexander Skarsgard fires an arrow that grazes James' neck, severing his jugular. *''The Kitchen'' (2019) [Kevin O'Carroll]: Shot to death off-screen. His body show when Tiffany Haddish comes into the room. TV Deaths *''CSI: Committed (2005)'' [Adam Trent]: Slits his own throat to avoid being arrested for holding Jorja Fox hostage. *''CSI: NY: Manhattan Manhunt (2005)'' [Henry Darius]: Executed in New York off-screen for the murder of Peyton List and the other people shortly after the end of the episode. Notable connections * Son of Anita Morris and Grover Dale (dancer/choreographer) Gallery Barrigan.jpg|James Badge Dale getting shot in The Departed Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1978 Births Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by child Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Child Actors Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Deaths in the CSI universe Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Ballet Dancers Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Marvel Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Actors who died in Joe Carnahan Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Shane Black Movies Category:People who died in Iron Man Films Category:24 cast members Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Joseph Kosinski Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Jeremy Saulnier Movies Category:Deaths in CSI: NY Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Marc Forster Movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily execution Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by bodily biting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by bodily suicide Category:Death scenes by blasting Category:Death scenes by plane accident Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Nudity